


The Shades of Your Soul Shines Lavender to Me

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Time, Friendship, Hot Springs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake, Rey had heard of them, but she hadn't realized humans could violently shake in pleasurable destruction, their inner cores erupting and moving with such intensity. Her limbs felt like warm liquid, stomach tensing and releasing as she panted for breath. Jess crawled over her body, their legs intertwined as she pressed kisses up along her abdomen to her chest, tongue trailing up along her neck until their lips met. Rey cradled Jess' face in her hand, kissing her hard as the other woman laughed.<br/>---<br/>Rey returns from her training with Luke with a new sense of self, but her desire to see Jess hasn't diminished over her time away. In fact, upon seeing her, Rey knows it has only intensified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shades of Your Soul Shines Lavender to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) This is a loose follow up to my other story 'The Language of Flowers,' but it isn't necessary to read it in order to follow along with this. 
> 
> 2.) I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters here mentioned. 
> 
> 3.) Enjoy!

 

 

The wind swept over Rey in a welcoming embrace as her feet touched the soft ground of D'Qar. A greeting she more than accepted as her eyes studied the Resistance base she had departed from some months ago. A smile overcame her then, a sense of all living things filling her up as the trees swayed to and fro, a stray strand of hair tickling her nose. The doubt that once ate at her was there no longer, and with confident strides she sought to find those she had missed the most while gone. And much like the cactus tucked carefully under her arm, Rey was in full bloom.

 

A weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she understood now. A great responsibility had been thrust upon her, but she felt strong enough now to take it on headfirst. The trees spoke of the planets history while the wind sung of its mythology, and Rey listened to all of it. A loud whistle tore through the air, directing Rey's attention westward as a group of figures began to emerge. The smile on her face radiated a distinct light, thrilled to see the ones she sought converge out of their own volition to welcome her back.

 

Finn, Poe, Leia and Jessika all cheered for her return.

 

“Rey!” Jess shouted, dimples a well of joy. “The cactus! It's alive!”

 

Rey didn't waste time, bringing the shorter woman into a tight embrace before letting her go only to place her hands on either side of Jessika's face, tilting her head up as she leaned down, kissing her hard. Jess swooned in her arms, caught off guard as she melted into Rey's arms. She broke the kiss, intent on apologizing for the overt display of affection when Jess pulled her back down, kissing her with as much force and want behind it. “That cactus was my main priority,” she said with a laugh, proudly displaying the plant to Jess.

 

“What about us?” Finn asked, a pout to his mouth that made his words run too close together. A funny sort of sound, Rey thought. “We've missed you, too.”

 

Rey made her way to Finn next, studying his face. “I've missed you, too, Finn. Your back, how is it?” she asked, afraid to hug him, remembering how grave his injuries were.

 

Finn hugged her, arms encircling her waist as he placed his head upon her shoulder. The amount of affection that poured forth from him proved a mystery to Rey, especially considering where and how Finn was raised. “A scar I can't see, but nothing serious. Thanks to Poe,” he said.

 

Rey kissed him on the forehead before the two parted, her attention turned towards the man directly next to Finn. “Thank you for taking care of him,” she said, clasping him on the shoulder.

 

“Finn did all the hard work, I just helped to motivate him,” he said, a tinge of laughter on his tongue. The depth of Poe's love for Finn was limitless, Rey could see it, it wove itself around him like a knitted sweater in a multitude of colors.

 

Leia smiled a knowing sort of smile, taking Rey's hands into her own. The woman shined of white and gold though she wore a hue similar to that of charcoal. Pure. Lawful. Mother. “I'm sure you know everything now,” she said, head held high.

 

Rey could feel the Force flowing freely through her veins, forging a bond with the older woman that transcended all other connections, electric almost. “I do,” she said, and she did. A powerful sense of reprieve it had been to unlock her past, giving her the tools to help shape not only her future, but the future of all those around her.

 

“And Luke?” she inquired, raising a brow as she looked towards her with some semblance of hope.

 

“We should be expecting him soon enough.”

 

Leia sighed a sigh of relief, placing a kiss to one of Rey's hands before letting go. Rey's heart bled for the woman. The disappearance of her brother, the loss of both her husband and son. The destruction of her home, and all those within it. The woman knew nothing but heartache and loss, and yet, she marched on, carrying the galaxy upon her shoulders.

 

Leia and Rey talked from morning to mid-afternoon, conversing over breakfast and a light lunch. A lot was said during this time, but Rey grew more interested in the comfort Leia's presence brought forth than the conversation itself. The desire to spend time with the others began to grow; however, and though Rey tried her hardest to stay engaged it was obvious that her mind was wandering across the lush forests and serene rivers that called out to her. Leia smiled a knowing little smile, waving her hand in the air. The door to her office slid open, Jessika on the other side with her hand raised as though she were mere seconds away from pressing the comm button.

 

“Go. Catch up, and have some fun while you can,” she said, giving Rey one last hug before they parted ways.

 

Jess took Rey's hand into her own, weaving in and out of one corridor to the next until the two arrived at her quarters, stopping just short of opening the door. “Do you know how to swim, Rey?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for Rey's answer.

 

“I do now,” she admitted. “There was nothing but water where I was.”

 

“Great! Because Poe, Finn and I are all going swimming, and I got you something so you can join us,” she said as they entered her room. Jessika guided them towards her bed, picking what appeared to be some sort of garment for Rey to look at.

 

“Is it an undergarment?” she asked, puzzled as she stared at the cloth in Jess' hands.

 

“No,” Jess laughed, handing the bathing suit to her. “It's meant for swimming. It's one entire piece and it reflects the water so it doesn't weigh you down.”

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking at it again.

 

“Here,” Jess said, taking it back. “I'll help you.”

 

Rey's cheeks burned, bloodied in color as she stripped out of her clothes. The idea of being naked in front of someone didn't trouble her, but Jess wasn't just anyone. She felt imperfect and self conscious for the first time in her life, fearful that Jess wouldn't find her nude form beautiful. She reached for the bathing suit, but stopped as Jessika grabbed a hold of her hand. Turning to face her, Rey realized she wasn't the only one blushing.

 

“Let me,” Jess said, taking the one piece as she dropped to her knees.

 

Rey's cheeks were on fire, heart beat rapid as Jess raised one of her legs up, guiding it into one of the holes cut out in the material. Jess's hand slid up from Rey's calf up the back of her thigh, massaging the area in gentle, soothing circles. Rey gasped, causing Jessika to let out a small laugh, breath ghosting across her thigh as she pressed a faint kiss across her bare skin.

 

“You have these gorgeous long legs,” she muttered, repeating the process on her other leg, feather-like kisses and all.

 

Rey found she liked the bottom portion of the suit, it was fun and playful instead of practical, horizontal blue and white stripes crossing her midsection. Jess circled around her, kissing her stomach right below her navel, working her way up. Rey's breathing picked up, a soft moan passing through pursed lips as Jess rose, cupping both of Rey's breasts in her hands, kissing the left before moving onto the right. The white portion of the bathing suit tied around her neck, a sensation that left Rey feeling exposed as Jess tied it firm but not tight. Stretching, Jessika placed one last kiss to the side of Rey's neck, causing her entire body to shudder.

 

“There. All finished,” she said as Rey turned around.

 

“What about you?” Rey asked, body warm and relaxed and yearning to be touched.

 

“I already have mine on,” she said with a wink, raising the white tee shirt she wore up until it revealed a soft blue material ruched on either side.

 

Rey gave a small pout. “That's not very fair,” she said, gaining another fit of laughter from the woman in front of her.

 

“Don't worry,” Jess said, taking Rey's hand back into her own. “If you're lucky, you'll be removing it later.”

 

Rey thought back to every dream and fantasy she could recall, deciding that life was proving more bountiful than she could have ever imagined. A sense of awe befell her at the realization that the woman she wanted to spend all of her time with wanted the same thing as her. A content feeling shrouded her as the two met up with Finn and Poe outside the base. The white tee shirts and black shorts matched close to what Jessika wore, but it was their footwear that stood out to her the most.

 

“What is on your feet?” she asked, she doubted they could be considered footwear as they hardly covered anything.

 

“Their called sandals, Rey. I know this now, and they're awesome,” Finn answered, wiggling his toes. “My feet have never been so free.”

 

“How do you keep sand out?” she inquired, frowning at them. She didn't like them.

 

“We're not on Jakku, Rey,” Poe said, laughing as he draped an arm over her shoulder. “You don't have to worry about swallowing or being swallowed by sand here.”

 

The journey started as Jessika and Poe led the way for Finn and Rey. The promise of refreshing, clear water and lush forest sparked an inherent desire in Rey. “I haven't been this far out,” Finn said as the two walked side by side, their fingers and arms brushing and bumping together as their path often twist and turned around at sharp angles guided by the natural formation of the planet.

 

“What have you been up to this entire time?” she asked, intentionally bumping arms with him that spiraled into a war of elbows when he caught on to her game.

 

“Well, it took a while to heal, so while I was doing that Poe and General Organa filled me in on everything Resistance related. Plus, since I spent a lot of time around the medbay, I got acquainted with all the equipment there. I focused all my studying on that after a certain point, and with BB's help, I'm pretty much a medic now, but besides a few small runs here and there, I haven't seen too much action yet to know if I'm any good.”

 

Rey looked at Finn, a glimpse of light piercing through the thick green canopy above them, catching him in a mesh of illuminating light that burst out in crescents of various blues, touching everything around it in a healing shower of rain. “I'm sure you're plenty good, Finn,” she said, putting an arm around him.

 

Finn smiled, a genuine smile like all Rey thought of him mattered, and she was sure it did. “Thanks,” he said just before tripping over a rock. Rey bent down to help him back up, but Finn appeared content to sit for a moment, studying his knee with a critical eye. “I'm making sure I'm okay.”

 

“Well, are you?” Poe asked, him and Jessika having stopped when they heard Finn yelp. The knit between his brow growing more severe overtime. Rey imagined it was wearing a path over concern for Finn alone in regards to everything else the Commander had to worry about.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. Just a scrape here and there,” he said, brushing his fingers along his knee down to his shin. Rey grabbed one of Finn's hands as Poe grabbed the other, and together the three were able to get him back up and on his feet.

 

“We're not too far,” Jess said, helping to brush the dirt from Finn's shirt. “The water will help sooth the irritation.”

 

Rey could hear the surging water before her eyes bared witness to the river itself, a shiver coursing down her spine as she felt the coolness of the water rushing over her head. The scent of a dozen different flowers filled her nostrils, bringing a sense of peace and welcome to her as the four descended down to a steep opening. The water was clearer than any mirror, open to all who looked upon it. The trees and bushes offered flowers of lapping purple, some rich others light, and still others mingled with hues of white and pinks. It was beautiful.

 

“Jessika, this is amazing!” she exclaimed, voice a little high as it filled with excitement. Jessika let her hair down from the high bun she wore, a spiraling tower of black. The same color of black Rey saw whenever she closed her eyes.

 

“I knew you'd love it,” Jess said, removing her clothes as Finn and Poe did the same, except she seemed lost in the color of flowers. The mixture of blue and red, the balance of calm and passion, the ambition and devotion to peace and independence. The curious middle that Rey wanted so desperately to reach out and touch.

 

Rey, realizing she was the only one who hadn't stripped down, did so. She watched as Poe and Finn rushed towards the water, racing each other. Rey didn't see who won; however, distracted by Jess whose hips swayed from side to side, strong legs and thick thighs blinding her to all else.

 

“You coming in?” Poe shouted, choking on water as Finn tackled him from behind.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jess cried, looking up at Rey with an inquisitive squint. “You okay?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Rey answered, arms crossed over her chest. “You're beautiful.”

 

“You're not okay because I'm beautiful?” Jess asked with a snort. Rey thought the noise adorable.

 

“I...that came out wrong?”

 

“You're lucky you're cute,” she teased, turning around to walk away.

 

Rey followed helplessly behind her, feeling like a hopeless dork. Jessika liked her, though, and she supposed that was all that mattered. Jessika slid into the water from the edge of the riverbank that had been corroded smooth and near round over time. Rey followed her lead, testing the water with her big toe before delving in. The water consumed her, the coolness of the water revitalizing her as she emerged, her neat buns falling out of place.

 

“Here,” Jess said, turning Rey around as she undid each of the three ties bounding her hair in a tangled mess of knots. “Rey, I didn't realize your hair was so long.”

 

Rey laughed, turning back around, the sensation of her own hair against her back nearly foreign to her. “I never take it down, really. Besides, not much opportunity to have it cut on Jakku.”

 

Jessika appeared bewitched by Rey's hair, curling random pieces around her fingers before releasing them. The four allowed themselves to be carried along with the current, playing various games that Poe and Jess taught them. Rey tried to take in every moment, every fine detail to cherish and remember. Never in her life had she been so grateful. Never.

 

“Hey, Rey,” Jess called, popping up behind her from underneath the water, encircling her arms around her waist. “I have something I want to show you.”

 

Rey turned in her arms, staring down into her eyes with a puzzling glance. “What is it you want to show me?” she asked.

 

“It's a surprise,” Jess answered, releasing her hold on Rey as she swam back towards the bank.

 

Rey followed her, parting ways with Finn and Poe for the time being. Jessika led them through a new trail, this one narrower then the first, tall brush and thick trees with dense pollen guiding their way. Rey noticed a distinct spike in temperature, her damp hair beginning to cling to her face.

 

“Okay, we're almost there,” Jess said, coming to a halt as she turned around. “Close your eyes.”

 

Rey hesitated a moment before doing what she was told. “I'm guessing you're going to help guide me, right?”

 

“No, of course not. I'm going to let you wander straight into a tree,” Jess said, giggling at the scowl that crossed Rey's face.

 

“Sarcasm isn't very becoming of you,” she said dryly, jumping as Jessika's hand smacked her butt from behind.

 

“March, soldier,” Jess ordered, and Rey did so with much fussing along the way.

 

The heat Rey had sense grew more apparent the further they went, the overwhelming, almost suffocating amount of trees began to disperse, the air easier to take into her lungs. Jessika's hand on the mid of her back kept her relaxed, the feeling of the other woman beside her shined a light of mystery and magic through closed lids, giving Jess an outline no one else but Rey could see. Purple was a rare color in nature among most planets, and considered precious. Rey wondered if Jessika was aware of this, of how invaluable she was; how sacred to be centered and one within the ferocity of the universe. A mixture of coolness and warmth that left nothing in the middle, but threaded everything together in a quilt of stability and fierce energy.

 

Harmony.

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Jessika said as she brought them to a stop, removing her hand.

 

Rey did so, her eyes taking in the small pool of water that gave off tufts of steam. The color was much more mysterious than the river before it, shimmering like light upon oil across the glossy top. Rey was instantly drawn to it, curiosity driving her forward.

 

“What is it?” she asked, crouching down as she dipped a finger in, the warmth spreading throughout her body.

 

“It's a hot spring,” Jess said, moving to sit beside Rey who still studied the unusual occurrence before her. “Groundwater that's heated by the internal warmth of the planet that rises up, if you want to get more technical.”

 

“Are there more like it?” she asked, feeling confident enough to put her feet in, enjoying the sensation.

 

Jess slid right in, sighing as her lids slipped loosely shut. “There's a couple I've found, but most are too hot to tolerate. This, though, this one's perfect.”

 

Rey joined Jessika, her body absorbing the heat the hot spring offered, her limbs relaxed, the steam filling her lungs, clearing them. “This is wonderful,” she said, Jessika placing her hands on either side of Rey's hip.

 

“You're wonderful,” Jess said, looking up at Rey, but instead of focusing on her eyes, Jess appeared distracted by Rey's mouth.

 

Smiling, Rey leaned down to kiss her with a gentle press of lips as the yearning she felt began to build again. Their kisses grew more insatiable with Jess peppering licks and bites down along Rey's neck. The feel of Jessika's hips beneath her hands fueled Rey's desire to have all of her, hands exploring bare skin as they worked to remove what little clothing stood in her way. Jess followed her lead, working to undo the halter portion of Rey's bathing suit, exposing Rey from her breasts up. Once fully undressed, they tossed their clothes to the soft grass where the path back to base started.

 

“You're so beautiful,” Rey murmured, pressing Jess up against the edge as the other woman wrapped her legs around her waist, hoisting herself up as Rey attacked her mouth, jaw, neck and chest with kisses that stung as much as it soothed.

 

“You're not so bad yourself,” Jess cried, back arching as Rey took hold of one of her breasts, kissing and licking the hard flesh that rose under the ministrations of her tongue.

 

Jess wrapped one of her arms around Rey's neck, the other sliding under the water along her stomach until it reached its destination between her thighs. Rey gasped, the sensation sudden, foreign and terrifyingly good. “You okay?” she asked, biting the lobe of Rey's ear as she did so, her voice muffled and drowned in what Rey could only presume was lust.

 

Rey didn't think she was capable of words then, but knew she had to try. “Mhmm,” and try she did. The answer appeared to have been satisfactory as Jess' hand began to tease her, fingers spreading Rey's folds apart, massaging her opening as well as her clit with a teasing come hither motion that drove Rey insane and desperate, her hips grinding down as she sought more of that delicious friction.

 

“You're so eager, Rey,” Jess cooed, kissing the side of Rey's mouth as she slid a single digit into her body.

 

Rey let out a small whimper, the feeling of something penetrating her new and odd, and she needed more of it. “Oh,” she breathed, words strangled and left to die somewhere in her throat. “ _Oh._ ”

 

“I want to do so many things to you. Things I've dreamt of every night since you left. You want me to, Rey?” she asked, lips murmuring against her jaw.

 

Rey surged forward, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. A different kind of heat surging through her body, a warmth in her belly that ignited a throbbing between her legs where Jess' fingers teased her in slow, deliberate motions. Jessika switched their positions, pinning Rey against the edge of the spring, biting her shoulder before picking her up until she was forced to sit on the edge, Jessika in between her legs. Jessika pulled Rey by her legs until she was forced to lie on her back, thighs spread open as her legs rested over Jess' shoulders. The sudden turn in position knocked the wind out of Rey as excitement encased her, propping herself up onto her elbows to see Jess peering up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“You ready?” she asked, her tongue dragging across her bottom lip.

 

Rey didn't even try to form words, giving a quick nod of her head. Rey's thoughts shattered as a warm tongue traced her slit, circling around her clit before sucking. Rey's hips jerked forward, the pressure of Jess' hand on her pubic bone the only thing keeping her in place. Her tongue alone caused Rey to jerk and tense, but when she added not one but two fingers to the mix, Rey's body clenched down upon the intrusion, seeking the fullness it offered. Those same fingers pressed up against something, rubbing against it until she writhed and screamed, the sensation too much to handle, so good that she felt she needed to flee instead of accepting it. The combination of Jess' fingers giving direct stimulation deep inside her, and her tongue and mouth licking and sucking in a pattern that made Rey's thighs quake, she knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.

 

What that something was, Rey wasn't exactly sure, but Jess was intent for it happen.

 

The noises she made were out of her control, hips rocking in sync with Jessika's fingers, beginning to capture that feeling for herself. “Something's happening,” she gasped, humming to herself as the heat that had pooled in her stomach spread lower, chest rising and falling rapidly as she gripped the high grass beneath her, tearing it from the ground as she came apart.

 

An earthquake, Rey had heard of them, but she hadn't realized humans could violently shake in pleasurable destruction, their inner cores erupting and moving with such intensity. Her limbs felt like warm liquid, stomach tensing and releasing as she panted for breath. Jess crawled over her body, their legs intertwined as she pressed kisses up along her abdomen to her chest, tongue trailing up along her neck until their lips met. Rey cradled Jess' face in her hand, kissing her hard as the other woman laughed.

 

“I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself,” she said, her cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. Rey kissed her again.

 

“You have no idea,” Rey answered, her hands roaming Jess' backside, kneading and caressing every inch she could touch.

 

Jess chuckled. “I think I have some idea,” she said, her hand cupping in between Rey's thighs, smoothing her fingers through the warm wetness that lingered there.

 

“What about you?” Rey asked, eager to reciprocate.

 

Jess leaned down to kiss her again, pressing her lips to either corner before capturing Rey's lips for her own. “You forget you have a bed and I have an even more comfortable bed,” she said as she sat up, bringing Rey with her who groaned at the sudden movement, content to remain on the bed of grass. “Besides, it'll be dinner time soon, and curfew follows right after that. I know General Organa likes us, but that doesn't mean she won't deny us dessert out of discipline.”

 

Rey laughed, head tilted back as she studied the stars that gathered in the setting dusk. She figured Jess was right, but gathering herself took a much needed effort. “What's for dessert?” she asked as the two began to redress. _'What is dessert?'_ she thought to herself, but didn't think to ask out loud.

 

“Brownies.”

 

“Never heard of them.”

 

“You poor, deprived child. Prepare for the best thing you've ever had,” Jess said as they began their way back to base, side by side.

 

Rey laughed, she doubted however good this brownie dessert might be it could never be as good as what had just transpired between them. Rey stopped, turning her attention to the sky once more, an almost translucent purple streaking through the dispersing clouds, stars aligned on either side of it as the sun began to descend and the moon began to rise. The middle Rey had finally touched.

 

“You gonna stare at the stars all night, or are you gonna walk me back to base like a proper date should?” Jess asked, winking at Rey who stared at her in awe. Jess extended her hand which Rey took without hesitation, the balance of the universe. The mixture of warm and cool. The woman who both took and gave her her heart, and most importantly, Rey's first proper date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
